Don't you know that you're toxic?
by cassi1234
Summary: This is a short Nayanna Rivergron story. There is smut at the end. So i you don't like femslash, don't read this. Dianna and Naya are promoting Glee live concert. Someone sets out a rumor that they are dating. Naya is dating Matthew Hodgson in this fic, but during sex something happens that isn't suppose to happen. . Matt is angry and runs out and Naya calls Dianna for comfort.


**AN Please read this first. **

**First I want to appologise to all those eho follow my story "Private lesson". I have a wriyer block for that story. Everytime I start to write, it just turns ourt wrong. Again VERY VERY VERY SORRY. **

**this is a story I have had in my notes a long time, but it never occured to me that i could publish it. So any mistakes are mine. **

**I donnot own any of the people mentioned in this fuc, nor the shows, etc. **

Naya walked in the hotel room in sweats and an old t-shirt.  
Dianna looked up from her computer screen when she felt the bed shift under the weight of Naya.  
"Watcha doing?" Naya asked with her adorable smile.  
Naya looked at the computer screen and saw the site of Perez Hilton.  
"My mom sent me this," she said "you know she has Google alert on my name."  
She opened the e-mail and let Naya read it.

_Hey honey,_  
_I hope you have fun promoting your concert.  
This popped up this morning when I checked my e-mails and I thought you and Naya would find it funny. _  
_Love mom_

"What's the article about?" Naya asked. Dianna opened a window on the screen and she and Naya read the article of a cheap gossip blog.

A picture of them holding hands on the street was at the top of the article, they do that a lot they're very close. Next to that was a picture of them in character of Glee.

_That Naya Rivera and Dianna Agron are close is no secret. They are spot holding hands often and they are very cute together. But rumor has it that they are even closer than we think._  
_A guest who stayed in the room next to Naya's and C said the following 'They were having sex all night. I couldn't sleep. They were loud and Naya 'agreed' a lot with what Dianna said'. That's not all, some-one claimed that Naya's ex boyfriend Mark Salling knew about the relationship between the two lesbian dreams crushes and that that was the reason them two broke up. _  
_Naya and C haven't reacted on the rumors. This will be definitely continued ..."_

When C was ready reading the article she looked at Naya. She tought it was quite funny, but she didn't want to laugh in case she'd hurt Naya's feelings.  
When Naya was done reading, she said "That's something new. " she wasn't angry or offended. She stated it.  
"Yeah I really want to meet this guest who said you 'agreed' a lot with me. "  
"Why?" Naya asked

"Because it's a very big compliment, that's why. "  
That broke the ice, the ice that Dianna didn't even know there was.  
They looked at each other and smiled, then giggled and then laughed.  
"I can't believe they brought Mark into this."  
Naya laughed. The reason why Naya and Mark broke up wasn't known to exactly to the media, so they just kept guessing and saying the weirdest stuff.

* * *

Naya and Matthew Hodgson were together in Naya's hotel room.  
After their date they went straight there.  
Naya was bored. They had talked once they were in the hotel room, but now that Matt was reading had Naya nothing to do. So she let her mind wander.  
The concert she,Dianna and the cast members were dgoing do to together was going to be huge.  
One of the things that helped was of course Dianna. And yet she was still so shy and modest. Every time Naya complimented her, she brushed it away by saying a comment back. She didn't believe it for some reason that she was very pretty and sexy. You would think that all the girls who said they would go lesbian for her convinced her of that. That reminded Naya of The interview. She smiled broadly just remembering it. They were at Ellen to promote Glee live concert.

**ELLEN**

Dianna and Naya walked on under a great applause and cheers. They hugged Ellen and sat down.  
The audience kept screaming, Naya and Dianna looked at each other and saw what the other was thinking.  
They started to scream with the audience, which made them scream even more. After a while the audience calmed down and Ellen started talking.  
"You must get this everywhere you go. Both of you. Do ever you get used to it?"  
Naya looked at Dianna "Oh I'm suppose to answer this." laughter.  
Naya also laughed and said: "They scream harder for you. "  
"No they don't"  
"Yes they do"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"Yeah hi" Ellen waved so they would pay attention to her "I'm still here."

Naya and Dianna smiled while the audience laughed.  
"You guys are good friends I see. "  
Dianna took on a façade of fake hate.  
"No." Naya laughed at put her hand on her knee.  
"Don't touch me!" Dianna faked disgust while the audience, Naya and Ellen were laughing. Dianna smiled and said.  
"No, I'm kidding. I love her." there was an 'aaaaw' from the audience and from Naya. "I love you too."  
she said while hugging Dianna.

That was such a fun interview to shoot. Naya can still see Dianna's cheeks getting hot when a guy from the audience shouted "I love you Dianna!"  
"Naya" Matt's voice brought her back to reality.  
She had forgotten he was here. "Have you seen this?"  
She looked confused while he handed her a magazine article.  
The title read 'Dianna and Naya dating?. She laughed. Matt looked at her with -relieve?  
"Have you?"  
"yes, Dianna her mom had showed us this. It's why we spread rumors our self."  
"like what?"  
"Dianna made the one that said we showered together."

Matt looked a bit uncomfortable.  
"You don't do those things do you?" Naya laughed even more.  
"Of course not, we're just friends and you know that."  
Matt had crawled up to Naya and his lips hovered against hers.

"Good to know that I'm the only one that get's to do that. And this." he kissed her. Naya kissed back and threw the article away. She wrapped her hands around his neck and moaned into the kiss. Matt' hands travelled south and cupped her sex. A few minutes later, they were both without clothes and Matt was kissing down to Naya's sex. Once there he said  
"Good to know that this is mine and not Dianna's." Naya nodded and whimpered "Yours."

But the mention of Dianna wasn't the best thing Matt had done. Because while Matt was teasing Naya with his tongue, Naya thought about the rumor that she and Dianna were showering together. She never saw why Matt said Dianna wasn't his type. She's beautiful. She had flawless skin and had such nice girl abs. Naya could have a girl crush on her. The thought only of showering with her and what they could do in the shower ... She moaned only thinking about it.

"You like this don't you." Naya completely forgot Matt was still there. He was still working on her clit. Two minutes ago she would if liked the feeling but now, after fantasizing about Dianna, she didn't like it anymore. It should be Dianna's soft hands that that should be grabbing her breast. Again a moan escaped her lips thinking about it. What it wrong with me, Naya thought. I shouldn't be thinking this. Concentrate on Matt and his movements, she told herself

But once she closed her eyes to concentrate she imagined Dianna again. She imagined it was her who was now bringing her close to orgasm. She imagined it was her who said "Say my name baby". Naya didn't respond. "say my name" she said again, but more forceful. "Dianna" Naya moaned.

"What!" it was Matt voice who said that and not Dianna's. Naya's eyes snapped open. She had been so caught up in her fantasy, she had forgotten Matt

"Did you say Dianna?" Matt asked while getting up and putting back on his boxers. When Naya didn't answer he knew he heart it right. He got mad and started yelling at a naked Naya, who was tearing up and felt the urge to cry. Not only because Matt was mad but also of confusion. She just fantasized about Dianna while having sex, and she liked it.

"You told me you didn't ... You never... You said." Matt was yelling all that, and then decided to leave.  
"I have to go and we are so through." he left the room and the hotel room door slammed shut. Naya was still laying naked on the bed. After a while of crying and putting on her sweats she decided to call the only person who could comfort her. She took the phone and dialed the number.

"Dianna" someone on the other hand said.  
" Di it's Naya. I ... I. Matt ... He" she burst out crying. The only thing she heart before Dianna hang up was that she would be there in 5 minutes.

* * *

Dianna felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.  
"Dianna."  
There was whimper from the other side. Like someone was crying. "Hello?"  
"Dianna it's Naya. I ... I. Matt... He " she started crying again.  
"Naya. I'll be there in 5 "

Two minutes later she opened the hotel room door of Naya. She went inside and saw Naya standing in the middle with her phone in her hand. She hadn't moved since she called Dianna. Dianna could see that there was something wrong; Naya's normally happy eyes were now watered from crying. Dianna moved directly to Naya and stopped a few seconds when they were inches away. Naya threw her hands around Dianna's neck and she put her hands around Naya's waste to pull her closer.

Naya started crying and it seemed like she wasn't going to stop so Dianna let her do. After an hour she calmed a bit. Dianna, who was tired of standing, picked her up like a princess and carried her to the bed. She knew that Naya calmed better when she laid in bed.  
Once she put Naya on the bed she went to lay on it herself and Naya snuggled into Dianna automatically. They slept in one bed and Naya was a hugger. She was calmed and seemed like she was able to talk.

"You want to talk about it?" Dianna looked concerned to Naya.  
Naya kept quiet and snuggled more into Dianna. After a while she said "Matt broke up with me," it sounded like she wanted to cry again. "WHAT? Why?" She was going to hunt down that boy and ...  
"Don't hunt him down, it's my own fault. "  
"How ..."  
"Promise me you will never tell anyone. "  
"Of course not, I'm surpised you still have to ask. "

"Sorry. What happened was," she cleared her throat but her voice still cracked when she said it. Dianna pulled her closer and held her tighter. "We were having sex, "not the story she expected "and he was, you know, oral. And I was close and when I came I," she paused  
"I said the wrong name. "

She admitted embarrassed and she had tears in her eyes when she looked at Dianna. Dianna obviously wanted to know whose name she said, but she didn't want to seek pushy. "Who ..." Naya cried even harder and mumbled something. "Sorry I didn't catch that."  
"Nothing." Naya said and Dianna only noticed now that Naya had set herself straight and was on the same level with her face as Dianna.

Her eyes were watered but Dianna saw very clear that Naya was up to something. Before she could register what was happening, Naya leaned forward and pressed her lips against Dianna's. They had kissed before, but they were drunk and it was a game of 'Spin the Bottle'while everyone cheered them on. Now it was just the two of them.

Dianna didn't know what to do, she knew Naya was hurt and she wanted to be loved by someone, but she couldn't let this happen. It felt too good to be true and she didn't want to take advantage of her best friend. Meanwhile, Naya had pushed herself up and her arms around Dianna's neck. Dianna tried to push her away, but Naya didn't give in. Dianna pulled away, but Naya tried to kiss her again.

"Please ... Please" she was tearing up again and it hurt Dianna to see her that way. "Just ... I need you. "  
"You know I can't do that. " Naya broke down, crying. And Dianna held her until she was calm and after a while she felt asleep, still snuggling Dianna. After a while, Dianna also fell asleep.

Dianna woke up with Naya still in her arms. She was concerned about her. She hoped she wouldn't be sad anymore. 5 minutes later Naya woke up. Dianna hadn't moved because she didn't want to wake Naya up.  
"About yesterday," there was an apologetic lookin Naya's eyes.  
"It's okay. If you want to talk. You know where to find me. "

Naya smiled sadly, nodding to say she understood. Time went by and there was a comfortable silence, so comfortable that Dianna's stomach decided to make a sound of a dying whale. She smiled when she saw Naya started laughing her joyful laugh again. It started like a chuckle, but escalated to a loud laugh. Dianna started laughing along, she was just glad that Naya wasn't sad anymore. When the laughter died, Dianna smiled down at Naya, just to see her staring back to her with a serious expression. Dianna frowned, but before she could ask what was wrong, Naya had opened her mouth.

"It's you."  
"It's me what?" Dianna asked confused.  
"I said your name when I came last night."

Well that was unexpected.

* * *

Before Dianna could say something, let alome process what Naya just had sa, she felt something soft and full rest against her lips.

Naya's lips connected with hers. Again, this was not what she expected. Dianna didn't move her lips, still to shocked to do anything else then trying to push Naya away. But when Naya didn't let go, but started sucking on her bottom lip, she gave in. She let her hands explore Naya's body, which earned a moan from Naya.

Somehow they got each others clothes off. It sounds easier than it was, seeing that they were pulling at each others clothes and they had to be pulled over each others head because of the lack of buttons.

Naya was on her back, squirming under Dianna's touch. Everytime Dianna would suck her nipple, while stronking up and down her tight, she could feel Naya got desperate. She was practicly trying to hump her leg, but Dianna hovered high enough above Naya so she would just hump the air.

"Shit ... Dianna ..."

"Yes, Naynay?" Dianna asked innocent, but she couldn't help herself from smirking. Seeing Naya like this was freaking hot. That they hadn't done this earlier.

"Just ... Please.. Fuck" she threw her head back against the pillow, gasping up at the ceiling. The moment Naya had said begged, Dianna let her mouth travel south. Where Naya needed her, apparently.

Naya had put her hand on Dianna's head, so she wouldn't move away.

"Fuck ... Di."

Dianna pushed a finger inside and Naya's eyes rolled back. While adding another finger, Naya's hips started bucking uncontrolaby and Dianna knew she was close.

"Come for me Naynay." Dianna said in her sex voice.

A loud moan escaped Naya's mouth and she started making high pitched noises.

"Yes, come for me. Say my name."

Dianna's sex voice seemed to have an inluence on Naya, she came loud. Her body spasming uncontrolably.

Dianna was soaked, she could easly swim in her own wetness. She needed release, but she didn't want to push Naya. And she didn't have to.

The moment Naya's breathing came to a normal pace, she went into a sitting position and pulled Dianna to her, so she was straddeling her lap.

Dianna got more turned on by the second, but is was Naya's voice that made her roll her hips.

"Grind on me."

Dianna started a pace and was already embaressingly close, but she couldn't care less.

After a few minutes, Dianna came, screaming Naya's name. They both fell against the matress and tried to catch their breath.

When they both breathed normally again, Naya looked at Dianna.

"Thank you." She said honestly.

Dianna smiled, it was so typical for Naya to say thank you after everything.

"Anytime." Dianna smirked.

**AN: Again, for those who follow my story Private lesson, I am very sorry that I haven't updated. I have a huge writer block. **

**please review or share or favorite. I am addicted to reviews. Espesially the long ones ;) **

**if you have a suggestion about this storybor any other story. you can put this in the comment lf any of my stories. I would like to hear the storiesyou guys want to read. **


End file.
